


Angels and Demons

by yellowwolf56



Series: Angels [4]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 11:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowwolf56/pseuds/yellowwolf56
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An angel in the guise of demons and a demon in the guise of angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angels and Demons

There is a girl among demons, who is always trying to claw her way into the light. She fights for those she loves and always ends up back where she started, alone with the devil. Her family tried to save her, but darkness pulls at her feet until she is back in hell.

She has saved a child from burning and drowning and watched her family as they grew up and smiled. She has vanquished monsters and rescued those in danger. She has taken the blame, the fall for others. She has rejected power in favor of love and hope. She has chosen to walk away rather than risk the lives of others.

And she is an angel in demon's guise.

-

There is a girl among angels, trying to bring them down with her. She is twisted and broken. She believes her family has left among the dead and abandoned her.

She has forsaken her morals and blackened her soul. She has taken in the devil, and embraced the darkness. She has killed innocents and laughed as their blood stained her hands. She slaughtered her family and friends before spitting on their graves. She has torn apart the world in search of her own selfish desires.

And she is a demon in angel's guise.

-

And her name is Samantha Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Surprise! Who guessed it before hand.


End file.
